


Say You’ll Stay

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Translation Available, serardweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: Sleeping together was a mistake, wasn’t it?





	Say You’ll Stay

**Author's Note:**

> 15×100 words drabble and three words for the title because I’m a tool
> 
> The ever amazing [Nord_Sommer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nord_Sommer/works) translated the story into **Russian** and you can [read it here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7257755).

The bedsprings creak as Gerard tries to get up, the inconspicuous sound filling the whole room, making Gerard freeze and hold his breath.

Sergio doesn’t wake up. In fact, he doesn’t even stir, blissfully oblivious to the turmoil of emotions that goes on in Gerard’s mind.

Sergio’s expression is unusually soft, likely because the eyes that always seem to focus their glare on Gerard are now closed and the lips that usually turn into a disapproving sneer are now parted open, void of any tension.

Gerard spares a moment to watch him like this, searing the imagine to his memory.

*******

He carefully detangles their limbs, shimming his hips to the edge of the bed and then rolling over to quietly drop to the ground. He quickly collects his discarded clothes and dresses even more hurriedly.

Nothing seems less appealing than waking Sergio and having a conversation full of excuses. Gerard would rather avoid the stilted talk and be spared the awkward morning after.

He haunts the apartment for his keys, not daring to turn on the lights. He knows he put them somewhere but at the time he was a little preoccupied by Sergio pressing searing kisses down his chest.

*******

He finds his phone, his jacket and the keys. He zips up, skin still too hot to face the chilly bite of Madrid’s spring. The sound of the zipper makes his chest ache as he remembers Sergio’s laughter once he got Gerard’s fly undone and realized Gerard was going commando.

Gerard steals one last look at the bed where Sergio is sleeping, the sheets pooling around his knees. He’s tempted to climb back next to him, the morning be damned.

He knows what’s expected of him, though.

The door barely makes a sound as Gerard shuts it close behind him.

*******

Gerard walks away, off into the night streets. He pulls his jacket closer to himself and, swiftly avoiding groups of people that are talking and laughing and having the time of their lives, he walks a few blocks away from Sergio’s place before daring to flag down a cab to take him back to his hotel room.

He rests his head against the seat and closes his eyes.

He can’t even muster the energy to be mad at himself. What happened tonight has been inevitable. Gerard knew exactly what’s going to happen since the moment he first caught Sergio’s eye.

*******

Friday night’s traffic makes the cab ride take forever. Gerard keeps his eyes shut. The less he sees of the darned city, the better.

He needs to get himself in check fast because he’s going to see Sergio again tomorrow and he needs to make sure they’re one hundred percent okay around each other. Which won’t be a problem for Sergio but Gerard has to get his head on straight.

It’s not like he doesn’t know Sergio is all about one night stands. He’s been bracing himself for this moment since Sergio leant in and returned his kiss in earnest.

*******

He has the hotel room to himself. He takes a much needed shower, then lies down to sleep, pulls the covers all the way up to his chin and tries to forget.

Sergio started this.

Though Sergio was probably aiming for Gerard’s cheek, feeling affectionate, happy and careless after their win. It was Gerard who turned to smile back at him and got their lips just barely brushing.

It was an instinct, an overpowering instinct, to tilt his head and chase the taste of Sergio’s lips, turn it into a proper kiss when he didn’t meet any protests from Sergio.

*******

It’s as much his own fault as Sergio’s, Gerard muses, wide awake, staring at the ceiling at five o’clock in the morning.

Phantom strokes of Sergio’s frisky hands are still sending shivers down his spine, his lips still tingle with Sergio’s taste, his body aches for Sergio’s touch, his breath quivers.

Gerard took what he was offered, now he just has to remind himself times and times again that he wasn’t expecting more.

So maybe it isn’t their fault at all, because there was no mistake that could have been avoided.

Given the chance, Gerard would gladly do this again.

*******

     Sergio wakes up, smug smile playing on his lips as he stretches and turns around.

    “Slept well?” He asks, reaching for the tangled bed sheets that they’ve kicked away last night.

    It takes a moment to realize no one is answering him, no one is grumbling about being woken up unfairly early in the morning.

    The smile slips from his face.

    His hand touches the other side of the bed. It’s empty and cold.

    He doesn’t call out. He doesn’t think he could, his throat is so tight.

    The shower isn’t running. Gerard’s things are gone, except for the tie.

*******

     He goes through the movements of the morning practise mechanically, his mind hazy. He feels cheated, though he isn’t sure why.

    Well, he knows why, he knows it’s because Gerard not being there in the morning unsettled him, it’s that he doesn’t understand why it did. He didn’t realize he’d been expecting something else. He never has before, with the others.

    He watches Gerard at the practise, composed, completely in control, like nothing ever happened.

    Gerard’s blasé look breaks something in him. Sergio misses times when Gerard didn’t have any power over him.

    He thinks, maybe, this was a mistake.

*******

     So it didn’t mean a thing to Gerard. That’s fine.

    Neither of them said much that night and if Sergio is being honest with himself, Gerard only did what one would expect. Took Sergio up on the offer to have a bit of a fun, then left when the fun was over.

    Sergio hardly had anything else to offer that would have made Gerard want to stick around. Though, if only Gerard said a word, Sergio would have provided breakfast and a lift to the morning practise.

    Apparently, Sergio wasn’t even worth that.

    It’s not fine.

    It hurts too much.

*******

     There was something rare about the moment they shared and Sergio can’t puzzle it out, why on Earth doesn’t Gerard acknowledge how special it was.

    He grows frustrated and angry, his ego being bruised by Gerard’s dismissal and unspoken refusal.

    After the training, Sergio singles Gerard out and he means to talk to him to clear things out, he really does, but Gerard takes a sip from the water bottle, then licks his lips and rises his brow. “You wanted something?”

    Sergio has never been good with words, so he launches forward in a tackle-kiss and hopes for the best.

*******

Gerard thinks he’s doing quite well, all things considering. He masks how tired he feels after the sleepless night and pretends he’s not ogling Sergio while replaying yesterday’s events in his mind on an endless loop.

Then the practise is over and one moment he’s getting his things, ready to head out, and the next Sergio is right there, determined look on his face. Before Gerard knows it, Sergio’s lips are on his again.

Gerard only falters for a second before coming to a conclusion that yes, he can do casual hook-ups repeatedly.

Surely he can.

Just watch him try.

*******

     Gone again.

    Sergio turns his head into his pillow and lets out a frustrated scream. It doesn’t make him feel any better.

    He throws the covers aside and seethes all the way to the shower.

    No matter how long it takes, he’ll prove to Gerard time and time again there is no better thing waiting for him out there.

    The stupid shampoo irritates his eyes.

    He’s going to drill the lesson, keep offering and demanding and persuading until Gerard realizes what he’s missing.

    He won’t give up this easy.

    He’s on a mission to make Gerard come to his senses.

*******

Sergio opens the door, sparsely clothed.

Gerard’s throat goes dry, eyes raking over the exposed skin. “You wanted to see me?”

Sergio pulls him inside, arms around Gerard’s neck. “Don’t I always?”

Gerard kicks the door shut behind him and steals another lingering kiss. He’ll be glad for whatever breadcrumb of affection Sergio throws his way, as long as Sergio would have him.

He shrugs off his jacket, this time making a mental note of where it falls so he doesn’t have to spend forever searching for it later when he leaves.

He’ll keep saying yes if Sergio keeps offering.

*******

     Sergio stays awake that night.

    He hears the rustle of the sheets, the creak of the bedsprings. He keeps his eyes shut and his breathing even as Gerard gathers his clothes.

    He wants to call out, to ask Gerard to stay but his throat is parched and he knows he won’t be able to say a word.

    Gerard stills for a moment and Sergio feigns being asleep.

    A few steps, then the bed dips slightly and a soft kiss is pressed to Sergio’s forehead.

    The front door clicks shut before Sergio gets over his shock.

    Tomorrow.

    He’ll risk asking tomorrow.


End file.
